A Close Encounter
by xCullenLoverx
Summary: My third story, give it a try, see if your intrested, I think you will be. THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVER LET ME KNOW
1. Chapter 1

**A close Encounter**

BPOV

I opened my eyes and it was too dark to see anything... I didn't know where I was, and then I heard a noise in the room next to me. There were what sounded like two men talking, and then there came a loud crash, I realised how cold I was, I moved my hand along the ground and there was a crack in what felt like cement. I tried to reach down and see why I couldn't move my feet. It was because they were tied together with an old rope with little pieces of plastic rope sticking out. I gave up trying to undo the knot and laid my head back down. I heard two gun shots and one of the men who were talking earlier yell _what the hell, dude, he's not bleeding and I shot him twice. _I heard another loud crash and then everything was silent.

The door to the room I was in started to open. It opened slowly as a beam of light creped in still not enough for me to see, but apparently it was enough for my rescuer to cut the rope holding my feet. I was then picked up off the floor and blindfolded. I tried to struggle and get away but I couldn't the grip was too tight. Within a minute, at least I think it was a minute. I put in the back seat of a car. The time felt so long and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I did not have a blind fold on and I was on a couch that had an end table with a dim light on it. I looked across the room and there was a man... no a teen sitting at a piano writing on a sheet of paper. I sat up and he turned around quickly. I just looked at him and he got up and walked over to me. When he got to the couch he sat down on the end.

"What time is it?" I asked "2" he said "pm?" I asked. He laughed a little. "No am" he said I looked down _how could it be 2 am._ "Well what's your name?" "Edward what is yours?" he said, "I am Bella" we just stared at each other for a minute. I looked around the room and there was lots of glass and there was lots of white.

Edward looked at the stairs for a second. I looked over and didn't see anything "what is it?" he looked back at me "oh nothing, I'll be right back" he got up and walked up the stairs. I just sat there and listened but I didn't hear anything. He walked back down the stairs and said "it was nothing, so why were you there anyways. They could have killed you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I know they could have, but I didn't even know what was happened. Because usually I go for an hour long walk when it gets to dusk. I was almost home when I heard these two men walking behind me, they came closer so I walked faster. They came up to me and one blindfolded me and one tied my hands and they picked me up and put me in their car and they drove me to this building you found me in and when they got there they tied my hands to the corners of a bed instead they still didn't take the blindfold off of me. And then..." I stopped and looked down

"Go on" Edward encouraged but I just shook my head no. "Why not? What happened when they got you there?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He wiped a tear from my left check with his thumb. "Don't cry. It won't help if you tell me, maybe I can do something"

"There isn't anything you can do, it's over and done with it's my fault I shouldn't have let it happen." I said. "How could you have stopped it what was it?" he asked again. "Well when they got me secured that they hit me and hurt me... that's where the bruises are from, and when they were done with that they..." I paused and looked down and another tear ran down my face, but Edward put one finger under my chin and lifted it so our eyes met. "go on" he said, he looked angry now.

_But how could he be angry he doesn't know me so I couldn't mean that much to him, I mean I'm just some girl he happened to save. _ But I continued anyways "when they were done hurting me they ... raped me. And when they were done raping me they put this pill in my mouth and I passed out right away. And when I woke up I was on the cement floor and you were opening the door."

I looked down and back up again and at this time he looked furious. Then all the sudden he looked scared for me. "I won't let that happen to you again. I won't leave your side." I was confused. I had so many emotions right now. "No you can't you don't even know me, you can't be by my side, ugh I have to go." And then I ran out of the house.

I didn't know where I was going to go there was a little light from the moon but not much. I thought I saw a road or something so I ran to it but it was a forest, right now that didn't matter to me so I went in anyways. There were lots of scary noises. I was really scared so I found a big tree and sat down at the bottom of it. I closed my eyes and hear someone yelling.

"Hey I hear you, I know you're out there" these 9 words scared me. I squeezed my eyes shut really tight hoping and praying the guy would leave me alone. I heard footsteps right next to me. "Oh my god there you are, I was worried when you ran out. There is really nowhere to go around here." It was Edward. I felt much better knowing it was him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So I never got your name." Edward stated and sat beside me, "Oh sorry it's Isabella, Bella actually" I replied. "That's a really nice name" Edward said. I thanked him as he was standing up. He held out his hand and asked me to take it. I took it and he pulled me up, he was really cold though. This startled me.

As we were driving to my house in his car, I was thinking about everything that just happened. We were both silent the whole time we were in the car. When we pulled up in front of my house Edward got out and walked around to my door and opened it before I even got my seat belt on. It confused me even more than I already was.

We got to my door and I turned to say good bye but there was a part of me that wanted him to stay with me and I don't know why I wanted him to stay there but I did. "Umm would you like to come in?" I asked and he nodded his head and followed me in. "nice house." He said.

I looked at him, "Thanks" we both just stood there for a second. "So I know this is awkward, but, umm, would you mind staying here tonight, I am still kind of scared." I said and looked down. He walked up to me and hugged me. Which I was not expecting, but I liked it so I let him. He whispered in my ear. "I'll stay here until you feel safe, yes I'll stay"

We stopped hugging and I showed him up the stairs to my room. I said he could wait here a minute and I grabbed my things and went to the bath room. When I got there I got changed and brushed my teeth. When I got back I heard him talking so I stopped outside the door and listened. He said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" I asked. "Oh no don't worry I was just telling my family I would be staying here for the night." He replied. I walked over to my bed and sat on the end. "I kind of only have the couch if you want it." I offered. "Well, I could stay here if you wanted." He was sitting in my rocking chair and I said "if that's where you're comfortable, that is ok with me."

He didn't move so I crawled into my bed. I decided to leave a dim light on, and soon fell sleep feeling safe for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and there was a beam of sun light shining though my partly closed curtains. That thought of a nice warm sunny day made me happy. I looked over to the rocking chair and Edward was not there. I frowned but decided I had to get up anyways.

I got out of bed and walked over to my desk where a pile of clothes and my bathroom things was waiting for me. Edward must have put them there because I don't remember doing it last night. I grabbed them anyways and walked to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth and got dressed.

I was hungry so I went down stairs to get some food, and when I walked in the kitchen Edward had already made me a nice breakfast, there was pancakes and sausages and toast. "There was only one place setting though. You're going to have some of this aren't you?" I asked.

He paused "um no... I already eat." He looked sincere so I sat down and started eating. "It's delicious" I complimented. "Ha-ha good I hope so, I haven't cooked in a while, glad you like it" I smiled and finished. I got up and started to do the dishes. "So you do you want to hang out today?" Edward asked. I looked over at him, he had already started drying the dishes. "Sure, what would we do?"

He thought for a second. "I could show you my house, and then I could take you to a river I really like." That sounded nice to me. "Okay that sounds like fun. We can go after we finish with the dishes." We quickly finished and got in Edwards car and drove to his house.

When we got there his family greeted us at the door. First Alice, then Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. They gave me hugs or shook my hand, and they all had one thing in common, they were really cold.

We started off our day by seeing all the rooms and places in his house. It was beautiful. Like it came from a boor or a movie or something. It was very inviting too. But there were no beds... just couches and seats. Oh well if that's what they prefer so be it. The tour was quick but slow enough to catch everything.

After he finished the tour he showed me a piece on his piano. He told me he wrote it, and it was an amazing piece! I loved it. "So do you want to go see the river now?" he asked. "Yeah, I would love to I replied. We got in his car and drove for about an hour.

When we got there I couldn't believe what I saw.


	5. Author's note!

**Authors note!**

**Okay, I'm going up to a camp for two weeks and **

**the first weeks will be holidays so guess what that means! UPDATES! **

**I will come with more than one update. Promise. **

**And Surprise, maybe a new story? Or the start of one!**

**Till then, lots of love!**

**-CullenLover out-**


End file.
